thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty's Rough Morning
'Rusty's Rough Morning '''is the tenth episode of Season 4. Plot Rusty, the narrow gauge Diesel engine has worked on the island for many years. Rusty always does his work on time and he always gets the job done right. One day, Mr. Percival walked up. "Rusty, they mail lorry that usually comes up in the hills to deliver the mail has broken down. I need you to pull the mail tonight, the people in the hills must get their mail." Finished Mr. Percival. "Of course sir!" Replied Rusty. That night Rusty arrived at the Transfer Yards to collect the mail. Percy was there, he was delivering the mail for Rusty to take. "Hello Percy!" Said Rusty. "I get to take the mail tonight!" "I love taking the mail." Peeped Percy. "I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!" Finished Percy as he puffed away. Rusty was soon coupled up to several mail vans. "Now for a good run!" Hooted Rusty as he left the Transfer Yards. Rusty loved the mail run. It was quiet and peaceful, there were no other engines on the line, Rusty loved every minute of it. People even thought Rusty delivered the mail better then lorry that usually delivers it. Rusty took the mail train all the way to the last station which was Rheneas' Station. Rusty was very tired by the time he arrived at the station it was very late. Rusty rolled into the shed right outside of Rheneas' Station and slept there for the night. The next morning Rusty had to head to the Blue Mountain Quarry to start work. But Rusty wouldn't wake up he was so tired from the mail run, that he could barley roll out of the shed. "Grease and Oil, I'm still tired!" Complained Rusty to his Driver. "Sorry Rusty, you have work to do at the Blue Mountain Quarry." Replied his Driver. Rusty finally roared to life and rolled out of the shed. By the time Rusty arrived at the Blue Mountain Quarry, he was very late. "Rusty! You're late!" Shouted Skarloey. "Sorry Skarloey, I'll make up for lost time!" Said Rusty. Rusty hurried up towards the upper level of the quarry. Rusty was soon coupled up to a few slate trucks that had to be brought down to the lower level of the quarry. Rusty had to wait for the last truck to be filled with slate before he could bring it down to Ben who was working alone ever since Bill's accident. Rusty waited and waited for Merrick to load the last truck. Rusty got so bored of waiting he fell asleep! When the last truck was loaded, his driver unaware Rusty had fallen asleep released Rusty's brakes! And soon Rusty was rolling down the line asleep!"Rusty! Wake up!" Shouted his Diver. Rusty then woke up to find himself racing down a hill at a tremendous pace! Rusty screeched on his brakes and stopped right at the loading depot where Ben was waiting to pick up the slate. "Oh, hello Ben, are you feeling better?" Asked Rusty. "I am, but what about you? You fell asleep!" Said Ben. "I guess I'm not." Rusty said quietly. "That mail train you took last night has had a big effect on your sleep!" Said Rheneas. "Rusty, I think you should go back to the shed and get some sleep!" Said Skarloey as he rolled up. "But what about my work? Who's going to do that?" "We'll get Sir Handel to do it." Replied Skarloey. "Wait, What?!" Shouted Sir Handel from the upper level. Rusty rolled out of the quarry slowly and tiredly. Rusty rolled into the engine shed and fell asleep as soon as he got there. Rusty woke up in the afternoon. Mr Percival walked up. "Oh sir... I...I." Stuttered Rusty. "Don't worry Rusty." Said Mr. Percival. "I can't be mad, everyone said you pulled the mail train better than the lorry! And they would love you to pull it every night!" Said Mr. Percival. "But sir, I'll be tired all the time then!" Said Rusty. "Not if I change your timetables, you would be able to pull the mail train and get enough sleep!" Finished Mr. Percival. "Oh sir! I would like that!" Replied Rusty excitedly. Now Rusty pulls the mail train every night. He and Percy became great friends and they both agree that there is no night train that is better than the mail train. Characters *Percy *Ben *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Rusty *Mr. Percival *Merrick ''(does not speak) *Bill (mentioned) Trivia *The original character for the story was intended to be Peter Sam and the title would've been 'Peter Sam's Postal Delivery',but the author did not want other narrow gauge engines to be neglected of a story. Category:Season 4